Fix You
by klainebows101
Summary: Dave takes a trip to Scandals and runs into Sebastian Smythe. Will Sebastian be able to help Dave with his insecurities and will Dave be able to help Sebastian be himself again? Or will they they both break.


**A Sebofsky story! Wahoo! I never really thought of this paring till now and thought: Why not? In a strange way I feel as if they both need each other. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

* * *

Dave was sitting in Scandals, a gay bar he found, he was nervous this was his first time their and he hadn't expected to see that fancy looking Dalton boy Kurt always complained about, what was his name again? Sebastian! That's it! Dave can't help but notice how good looking he was, he loved his smile and don't get him started on his as..Dave shakes his head, he shouldn't be thinking these things it's wrong. Being gay is wrong. Dave sighs and takes a chug of his beer. He was all sorts of confused.

"What's the matter hot stuff?" Dave looks to his left an older man who reminded Dave of his old football coach Ken Tanaka.

"N-nothing." Dave was scared, this man looked like he was going to jump his bones, Dave shuddered just at the thought of it.

Sebastian was standing by the jukebox looking for a new 'buddy' for the night, but as of today it is Scandals annual '40 and over' okay it wasn't really called that but it might as well be called that. Sebastian was sure he was the only young one here, as he looked at the bar counter he notices a boy looking at him. Now usually he would smirk at the men staring at him and sleep with them in the bathroom but this guy was different he looked scared. Sebastian could swear he knew this boy, he's one of Lady Lips friends. Mave? Cave? No, Sebastian thought back and then looked up, Dave, that's he's name. Huh Sebastian tilted his head his gay meter must have been off because he thought he was straight. Not even a minute later Sebastian notices Doug the bars perv sit next to Dave and Sebastian felt something, Jealousy?

"Hey hot stuff, sorry I was trying to find our song on the jukebox." Sebastian said without missing a beat, Sebastian squeezed Daves shoulder hoping he would go along.

"Oh it's fine Babe." Sebastian smiled, he was actually going along with him. Dave blushed ever so slightly, damn him and his gay thoughts. Doug looked between the couple and narrowed his eyes.

"You're fucking Smythe!" Daves eye's widen, and Sebastian rolled his eyes like it was nothing.

"Yup, now fuck off before I kick your ass. Leave my boy alone." Doug rolled his eyes and stormed off, Dave looked at Sebastian speechless.

"T-Thank you." Dave said looking down at his drink, he shouldn't have came to Scandals in the first place.

"You're welcome, now what is the matter? I mean I noticed you staring earlier and the look you were giving me gave me the impression that I scared you."

"Y-You noticed me staring?" Daves eye's widen. "I'm sorry." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry? For what? I know I'm sexy, you're not the only guy that looks at me. You're just the only guy that looks scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Dave replies quickly, because he wasn't or at least that what he thought. Dave was half Sebastian's size, and was taller than him too. Dave can't help but notice how Kurt and Sebastian both are about the same size, Dave internally groans 'Kurt this' 'Kurt that' he needed to stop thinking about Kurt.

"Oh really? Then who are you scared of?"

"No one I-I was just spacing off." Sebastian rolled his eyes and decided to leave it.

"So what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked sitting next to Dave, he orders another beer and looks at Dave who was more calm.

"I needed to get away from everyone." Dave says drinking the rest of his beer, he decided to stop after one knowing he was driving himself home.

"Scandals is pretty far from Lima, I come here every night. It's kind of an addiction." Sebastian said jokingly, well the last part was a joke. Dave smiles and this time in a long time it wasn't fake.

"This doesn't seem like a good enough place to come to every night." Dave says looking around at the run down bar. Sebastian agreed but it was the only place where nobody he knew would be, obviously he was wrong because now Dave was here.

"Well, other than you nobody that I know comes here." Dave nods he understands, he would want to be away from everyone too especially because if anyone from school saw him here they would kick his ass.

"So tell me Dave, what's it like being friends with Lady Lips?" Truth be told Sebastian actually was jealous of Kurt, he had everything he wants. No not Blaine. But real friends and a family that actually are a family. Sure the Warblers are his friends but Sebastian knows they all deep down hate him.

"Kurt? Fine, h-he has good advise? Why? D-do you like him? Because he's dating Blaine." Dave says quickly, Jealously coming into him. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a knot hot stuff, I don't like Lady Lips." Sebastian replied, him liking Kurt? He could laugh for hours at that joke.

"O-oh good, I mean no offence but I think Kurt hates you."

"Hate him too, in fact I have a whole fan club of Kurt haters." Sebastian knows he's being a jerk but that's what you gotta do if you don't want anyone to break your walls down.

"I don't. I was a jackass to him, made him move schools. I did a horrible things to Kurt, he's sweet and kind and I think you should be nice to him." Dave says sticking up for Kurt, he knows it's the right thing.

"Look you can't just expect me to be nice to Lady Lips."

"You know what, I have to go. It's late." Dave gets up leaving Sebastian alone at the bar.

"Why do I fuck everything up." Sebastian says putting his face in his hands.

* * *

**Awe poor Sebastian. Well that's it so far! I hope you readers liked it. More chapters soon! Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
